


All Yours

by Miss_Romance_Lover



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 19:29:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6920089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Romance_Lover/pseuds/Miss_Romance_Lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re all mine?” Aaron asks almost shyly.</p><p>Robert leans over and presses a lingering kiss to his lips. “All yours.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Yours

Aaron stands in the backroom of the pub with Robert by his side, hands on his hips and a scowl on his face as he stares down his kid sister and the group of teenagers currently scattered around his living room. 

“Right, everyone out! Now,” he announces. Gabby looks like she’s about to pipe up but he’s ready for her. “Unless you want to stay and help clear all this up,” he adds. 

She stands up, grabs her bag and makes a beeline for the door. “You’re on your own, Liv.” The other kids aren’t far behind her.

Liv won’t meet her brother’s eye. Robert looks around at the empty bottles of vodka that litter the floor. “How much of that stuff did you steal from here?” He asks, and it makes Aaron follow his gaze until his eyes widen.

The teenager shrugs, stares at the floor. 

“Liv,” Aaron says sharply. “Why?”

“We were only having a laugh,” she replies quietly.

“Oh yeah, ‘cos it’ll be hilarious when mum walks in and sees all this, won’t it?” he points out. “D’you think I’m stupid? Try again.”

She looks at him. “I was just trying to get some mates, that’s all.”

“Well they didn’t stick around to help you out of this mess, so it obviously worked really well,” Robert says with a smirk. Liv shot him a death glare. “Alright look,” he relents. “come on, Liv. If you feel like you have to throw a wild party to get these people to like you then they’re not worth it, are they? Anyway Aaron’s right, Chas is going to kill you.”

“Or we’ll help you clear up and get this place tidy and spare your life,” Aaron tells her, “but you’re grounded for a month starting now.”

Robert nudges him. “What’s this ‘we’?” 

“Please?” Aaron looks at him, smiling in that way that he knows gets him his own way these days. 

The older man huffs, then sighs. “Fine.”

“I guess I’ll get a bin bag,” Liv drags her feet through to the kitchen, accepting her fate.

*

“How the hell did those kids manage to get chocolate up there?” Robert muses after Liv has gone to bed, as he watches Aaron finish running the vacuum hose across the ceiling.

Aaron dumps the hose on the floor and flops down on the sofa. “I don’t really want to know.”

“Well this wasn’t really what I had in mind for tonight.”

“Yeah I know, sorry. What exactly was the plan, then?”

Robert raises an eyebrow. “Well I had taken you out for dinner, so when we came back here…”

“Oh. You thought you’d seduce me, did you?”

“Would it have worked?”

“Maybe,” Aaron reaches over and pulls him down to join him, then kisses him soundly.

“Mmm,” Robert moans into his mouth. “Take this upstairs, shall we?”

Aaron nods, and they get up and tear up the stairs after each other. When he notices that Liv’s light is still on, he peers round the door. “Bed!” he calls out, and she’s so startled by his sudden presence that she does as she’s told.

When they get to his room, Aaron shuts the door behind them and turns to see a soft smile on Robert’s face. “What?”

“You’re good at that,” he gestures outside. “Laying down the law with Liv.”

“Yeah, well. I know how to handle it because she’s just like me when I was her age. I was worse, though.”

“Oh yeah?” Robert chuckles as he turns on the lamp. “How?”

“When I used Paddy’s place for a party I broke his telly. But that was nothing, really.” Aaron remembers all the crap Paddy put up with from him over the years. “I was a nightmare. Now I’ve got Liv here it’s made me realise how much Paddy did for me.”

“You really miss him, don’t you?”

He nods. “He’ll be back, though. Or if not I’ll go to Germany and drag him back myself.”

Robert laughs. “I bet you will.”

Laying flat on the bed, Aaron grins. “You gonna come here then, or what?” And the other man’s eyes light up as he joins him, hands either side of Aaron’s face as he hovers above him.

“Now where were we…”

*

Aaron wakes with a start, glancing at the clock to find it’s nearly 2am. Beside him, Robert is still awake.

“Have you not slept at all?” he asks in surprise.

Robert smiles up at him. “For about an hour, I reckon. I was hoping you’d wake up so I could tell you my news. Got a bit distracted earlier, didn’t I.”

“News?”

“Yeah.”

Aaron props himself up by his elbows. “Is that why you took me out for dinner?”

“Partly. That was also because I miss you.”

“You see me every day!” He’s amused, but the serious look on Robert’s face stops him from laughing.

“I know, but it’s never for long.”

“So this is about Liv? Look, I’m sorry she takes up a lot of my time, but she’s important to me.” Aaron looks fully prepared if this turns into a row, but that’s not Robert’s intention.

“I wasn’t having a go,” Robert says soothingly. “I’m just saying I miss you, that’s all.”

“Me too.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. I promise I’ll try and make more time for us. But you haven’t told me this news yet.”

“Ah, well,” Robert budges over in the bed until he’s close enough that he can feel Aaron’s skin on his. “My divorce finally came through. I’m officially all yours now.”

There’s a shine in Aaron’s eyes, and his lips curl upwards. “Oh…” he trails off.

“What d’you mean ‘oh’?”

“I’m just…taking it in, Robert. It feels like your divorce has been going on forever.”

“Tell me about it. All done and dusted now though.”

“You’re all mine?” he asks almost shyly.

Robert leans over and presses a lingering kiss to his lips. “All yours.”

“I love you,” Aaron replies instantly, kissing him back urgently.

Robert is lost for words when they break apart.

“What?” Aaron stares at him, waiting for him to speak.

“Say it again.”

“I love you,” he repeats, grinning.

“I’ve waited over a year to hear you say that, Aaron. I love you too.”

Hours later, Robert wakes up to find Aaron watching him, a gentle smile on his face that lights up his eyes.

“You’re smiling,” he points out with a contented yawn.

“It’s not the first time, is it?” Aaron asks playfully.

“No, but you do look different this morning.”

“Yeah, I feel it too. I’m happy. I didn’t know I could have that.”

“You can have it every day,” Robert promises him with a kiss.

Liv’s voice outside the door interrupts the moment. “Aaron! Can you drive me to school? Why aren’t you up yet anyway?”

“Bubble burst,” Aaron rolls his eyes, rising from the bed. Robert sighs and shakes his head, following suit. 

“I’ll drive if you like. Then I can take you out for breakfast after?” he offers.

With a nod, Aaron finishes getting dressed and resolves to enjoy being this happy for as long as it lasts.


End file.
